


The Trans Ferdinand Agenda

by StarReads



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Because my headcannons control me, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I didn't want to outright state anything, Learning to be Confident, POV Ferdinand von Aegir, Self Care, Trans Character, Trans Ferdinand von Aegir, Trans Male Character, Trans Marianne von Edmund, and Caspar has ADHD, but Marianne has anxiety, implied neurodivergency?, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Written for FE trans week on twitter!Ferdinand-centric, and I kept the shipping to a minimum. This is just a feel-good fic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	1. Day 1: Acceptance/Realization/Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks. Tis I, leader of the Trans Ferdinand Agenda. I'm excited to share these with you as I have been working on these for about a month now. The prompt list can be found here: https://mobile.twitter.com/fetransweek/status/1270821656101974017
> 
> This fic is mostly written based on experiences I've recorded from real life trans people.

Ferdinand had always felt strange as a child. Other girls his age spent their days in the parlor room, sewing and gossiping. His older sister always invited him to come along with her. "Try sewing with us, I swear it is more fun than it sounds," she would plead. But Ferdinand preferred swords over stitches.

He could not sit still and chat mindlessly for hours. If he did, it was always about the things he cared about. Weapon maintenance, strategy, horses, tea...very few of his peers understood his obsession with war games or his disdain for parlor rooms and knitting needles.

When he and the other children played games, he never wanted to play the princess or the mother. In fact, he hated playing house more than anything else. He wanted to fight dragons, to play the knight and be the hero. The boys picked on him for it, but he never gave in or relented. Let someone else play the damsel; Ferdinand refused to even entertain the notion of weakness.

He hated dresses. Childish, perhaps, but he hated the way they made him feel. Try as he might to explain, his mother never understood how something could just feel wrong. So instead he pretended that the problem was with the lack of mobility. He lamented the absence of pockets and the excess of frills, rather than the strange feeling in the back of his throat when he saw himself in a mirror.

He hated long hair. Or more accurately, he hated it in theory. He thought long hair was beautiful, braids were fun to do and he adored the feeling of wind through his hair on a ride. But he hated the expectations that came with it, the snide remarks from his father about how women with short hair were unkempt or undesirable, and the nagging over proper upkeep and appearances.

At his first formal party, Ferdinand nearly punched a boy in the face for implying that he should act 'more ladylike'. So what if he was loud? If the boys could run, why couldn't he? It infuriated him, for some odd reason, to be grouped in with the 'other girls'. His father gave him hell for that one, but he could not bring himself to care.

Puberty only worsened his feeling of oddness. The first morning he woke up with stained sheets, he felt as if he would never leave his room again. Despite his sisters' assurance that it was normal and nothing to be ashamed of, it made him sick to think about.

When he began developing breasts, he could scarcely look in the mirror. He hated them with a burning passion. He refused to wear anything that even hinted at their existence. He wore baggy clothing and refused to change in front of others. His sisters and mother looked on confused as he raged quietly against these changes.

He couldn't understand why he was so upset. He couldn't place the emotion that bubbled up every time he saw his own reflection, couldn't describe the feeling that tore at his lungs when he was referred to by name. He despised his name, his clothes, his hair and face. Some nights he could not even sleep because of the pain.

One day in the throes of these feelings, he took a pair of scissors to his hair and cut it all off. It was messy looking, completely unkempt, but looking at it in the mirror made him feel so, so much better. His father shouted at him for it, but he held his head up high. 

He began wearing trousers at all hours of the day. His mother nagged him for it, but relented when Ferdinand complained that dresses and skirts were harder to move in. Even if he was forced to wear them for formal events, he would wear trousers underneath. He felt so much better wearing pants.

Shortly after his fifteenth birthday, Ferdinand stumbled upon a book. It was a transcription of a diary. Said diary had belonged to the fifth Adrestian Prime Minister. He tucked into it fervently, excited beyond belief.

It started as a basic account, but soon it discussed something Ferdinand has never even considered before. The Prime Minister, Julius, talked of a shortness of breath he contributed to 'the tightening vest around his upper body'. The transcripts notes went on to explain that said the vest was how Julius hid his breasts, since at the time removing them was medically impossible.

Ferdinand was confused at first. Men didn't have breasts, after all, so why would Julius be hiding them? It was later on in the account that it was explained that Julius has been born with 'characteristics typically assigned to women, though in practice they are just as likely to belong to men or those of distinct gender presentations'. It had shocked him. No other account of Julius's life had ever mentioned this fact before.

It haunted him for days. That Julius could simply decide to be a man, and that everyone around him took no issue with it. He had simply come out one day and said "My name is Julius" and no one had batted an eye. 

Could...Ferdinand do that? Did he want to? The more he read about Julius, the louder that question became. He found himself comparing the two of them constantly. If one of his own ancestors did it, then it couldn't be all that bad. But what would his mother think? She always seemed so pleased to have daughters. Would she still love him if he was her son?

After a month of agonizing debate, Ferdinand decided what his answer to those questions were. He could, in fact, be a man if he wanted to be. And he wanted to be. He decided then and there that he would do as he pleased, no matter what anyone else said. And if someone had a problem with him, they could deal with it.

So he sat his mother down one day, and told her everything. It took a lot out of him, and the whole time he was near shaking. Even though he had told himself over and over that he did not care if his parents had a problem with him, he still couldn't shake the dread.

So when his mother pulled him into a tight hug and promised that she would love him no matter what, he actually did start crying. His sisters were the next to find out, and they buzzed around excitedly at the prospect of having a brother. Their acceptance made him feel warm inside.

When his mother asked for his new name, it took him a moment. In truth, he had as a child selected a name that he thought was a nice one. At the time, he had imagined naming his future son that. But he liked the name itself, and as time came to pass, he found himself rather attached to it. 

But before he could change his name, he knew he had to tell his father. His reaction was...less than ideal. He seemed rather in denial about the whole thing. He kept insisting that it was just a phase of Ferdinand's. But Ferdinand did not back down. When he finally told them that his name was Ferdinand, and his father refused to use it, he did not cave. 

He was grateful for the support of the rest of his family. His mother helped him with a new wardrobe, and he finally got to say goodbye to all his old dresses. He got his hair cut properly this time, with many jokes from his younger sister about how he had looked before like a horse had gnawed off the ends of his hair. He rolled his eyes at that. Twelve year old girls were the worst, really. 

Ferdinand could finally look in the mirror and see himself. And he could not have asked for a more supportive or encouraging family. His father would come around eventually, after all. And until then, he would just continue unabashedly being himself.


	2. Day 2: Support

  
Transitioning, as it turns out, was a lot more complicated than he thought it would be. 

For starters, the vests that Julius described are incredibly taxing. It took him three tries to get his on the first time, and it was only afterwards that he discovered it was far too tight for him. He very nearly coughed a lung out. That of course, freaked his mother out, and she demanded to take him to a doctor to be examined.

The consensus was that he had bruised a rib from the vest because it was too small, and he needed to go up a size. Also, the vest was called a binder. It was a very fitting name for the items purpose, he supposed. The doctor explained to him how to safely use it and the signs to look out for in case he hurt himself again.

They also talked about herbs. There was a treatment that would help him develop more masculine feautures. However, his father had insisted he was too young to take them, despite being sixteen already. So he would not be allowed to start until he was of age, but until then he could take some to pause his menstraul cycle, which should help with some of his issues. That alone was enough to have him beaming all the way home. 

True to form, his father refused to acknowledge the visit. At least he had stopped using his old name to refer to him. Still no 'son' or 'Ferdinand', but it was progress! His only real worry now, aside from getting used to daily herbs and not overextending himself, was how the other noble families would react. 

Specifically, her highness and her right hand man. More like her shadow, really, since she was never seen without him. Hubert followed Edelgard everywhere, no matter what, and it would unnerve him if that hadn't been the case since they were toddlers. The three of them...well, they seldom got along to begin with. Ferdinand had always challenged Edelgard's skill in every aspect of their lives, and it seemed to annoy the both of them.

Not that their exasperation discouraged him in the least. But even with his constant rivalry with Edelgard and his complete and utter hatred of Hubert, he still felt worried abiut telling them. It was important to him that they accepted him, even if he would be loathe to admit it aloud. 

The next time their family traveled up to Enbarr, Ferdinand spent the whole trip in silence. The nerves ate away at him slowly. Every single outcome played out in his head a million times. He hated uncertainty, and thus was the least certain thing in his life. He had no clue what would happen if they rejected him. Could he even stomach it? 

When they got to the palace, Ferdinand waited through the usual logistical nonsense they suffered whenever they had to stay for more than a day or two, and as soon as his parents released them, he made his way through the halls to the study where Edelgard and Hubert usually were.

He stood outside the door for a good while, heart pounding. Somehow this felt even more daunting than telling his father had been. And he had worried for weeks about that! He very nearly turned around and ran away, but he knew if he said nothing now they would find out anyway. He would rather they hear it from him than from some third party who might butcher the story. 

With all the courage of a thousand-man army, he knocked on the study door. He heard a rustling of papers and then a clear 'come in' from Edelgard. He opened the door slowly, taking in the familiar sight of a mop of brown hair bent over a desk and the tall shadow standing beside her.

Edelgard turned to greet him faster than he expected and once again he found himself itching for an escape route. He prayed to himself desperately that she wouldn't use his old name to greet him. Hubert turned as well, and he felt his cold gaze bore into his soul, like a shovel unearthing the warm life growing beneath the soil of a garden. 

"...Hello?" Edelgard said. She looked confused, a hint of recognition in her face. He felt a wave of relief at the absence of his old name in her greeting. Off to a great start, now he just needed to reintroduce himself without panicking. 

"Lady Edelgard, Hubert," he said, bowing to Edelgard out of habit. She had told him to stop doing that moons ago but it was ingrained in him by that point. He stepped fully into the study and shuffled around, trying to find a position to stand in that made him feel less dysphoric without minimizing the space he took up like he would do unconciously when he was anxious. 

Hubert was still staring at him, probably coming up with several insults to throw his way knowing him. Edelgard pushed herself away from her work, smiling. "Oh, An-" she began, but Ferdinand immediately jumped to defend himself. If he had to hear that name he was going to throw up and he did not want to ruin their carpets. 

"It is Ferdinand," he said, as firmly as he could muster. "Ferdinand von Aegir. Please do not...that name is not mine. And I am not...I an a man." He was so nervous he was almost surprised he was still breathing. Hubert and Edelgard were quiet for a moment, before Edelgard smiled at him.

"Apologies. Ferdinand, it is great to see you. Your hair looks nice," she said, effortlessly as if it was no big deal. Hubert was no longer staring at him, but he had not immediately jumped to insulting him like Ferdinand has assumed he would.

"Tuck in your shirt, Ferdinand. And your cravat is on wrong," Hubert said. Ferdinand flushed and immediately fumbled with it. Hubert sighed and approached him. "No, no...stop that you're messing it up. Here, allow me," Hubert snapped. He reached and fixed in only a few seconds, far faster than Ferdinand could of. Ferdinand's eyes widened in surprise. Edelgard sighed, shaking her head.

"Must you nag him?" she asked. Hubert grimaced. "I am not...nagging him. It would reflect poorly on you if your future Prime Minister could not even put on a cravat properly." Hubert returned back to Edelgard and crossed his arms defensively. 

"You are insufferable," Ferdinand said, rolling his eyes even if internally he was elated. He has expected this to go horribly but Hubert and Edelgard had both simply adjusted course without a word. The silent understanding meant a lot to him. "Thank you," he said without meaning to. 

"Don't mention it. You are my friend after all, though I am not sure Hubert would agree," Edelgard teased. How she had understood what he had meant by that was a mystery, but so was a lot of things about the three of them. The important thing was they supported him, and he couldn't have been more grateful for that. 


	3. Day 3: New Outfit/Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. Trans Marianne, because you can pry this headcannon from my cold, dead hands.

Several years later, Ferdinand had become much more confident. He had almost completely transitioned, and life at the monastery was almost surreal. No one here cared about his past, only his future, and he had fully adjusted to life as the man he was always meant to be. 

Dorothea and Ferdinand were having tea one day when an anxious Marianne approached them. Ferdinand waved her over with a smile, subduing his usual over the top mannerisms so as not to frighten her. They had become friends while caring for their horses, and Ferdinand enjoyed her company, even if he had to restrain himself a little more than usual when he was with her. 

"Mari, darling, what brings you here?" Dorothea asked. Marianne seemed to fumble for words, her hands moving around like they always did when she was speaking, little flourishes and gestures that helped convey feelings that could not be properly translated. 

Marianne takes a deep breath. "I, uh...I finally came out to my father," she mumbled. Ferdinand thought for a second, and then beamed. Marianne had come out to their classmates as trans a few moons ago, but she was not out to her family, so up until now certain things, like changing her name legally, had been out of the question.

"How did it go?' Dorothea asked. Marianne took another deep breath, and Ferdinand internally noted that if it had not gone well, he might have to ask Lorenz to pay the man a visit on his behalf. Marianne looked up to meet their eyes, something she had been practicing recently, though he did not think she had to strain herself so heavily just to be 'proper'. Eye contact wasn't for everyone, but she kept insisting that she had to learn eventually. 

It was honestly infuriating that society placed so much value on things that not everyone could necessarily control. Why was it that people like Marianne or Caspar had to make themselves uncomfortable in order to be perceived as polite? Why should they have to force themselves to behave in certain ways to be acceptable if neither of them were hurting anybody? 

"It went better...better than I expected, actually. I told him when he came to visit and he seemed okay with it, he told me he knew someone who could help with my transition and he could get me in touch with them soon but it might take a while, and so anyway, I just wanted to thank you for your help," Marianne said. She spoke very quickly when she was nervous, but she kept taking deep breaths to calm herself down so eventually her pacing evened out and she no longer sounded like she was running a verbal marathon. 

Ferdinand smiled. "That is good to hear. I admit I was a little worried for you, but I am glad to see that everything turned out alright in the end," he said. Dorothea put down her teacup and clapped her hands, startling the both of them.

"Well, I think we should celebrate! Marianne, I bought this gorgeous dress the other day, but it ended up being a few sizes too small. I think it would fit you though. Would you like to try it on?" Dorothea asked. Ferdinand was confused for a moment, because Dorothea almost never bought anything without trying it on first, but it hit him rather quickly. Marianne had always been a bit iffy about people buying things for her, so Dorothea was framing the gift as if Marianne would be doing her a favor instead. It was very smart of her, actually. Ferdinand would have to try that himself. 

  
  


Marianne paused for a moment, gears turning in her brain. "Uhm, sure, if you want me to," she mumbled. Dorothea pursed her lips and made the face she always made when one of her friends was 'doing the thing'. "I asked if you wanted to, Mari," she said, a little more firmly than before. She was always telling people that they had to be more assertive, especially when it came to Marianne and Bernadetta. 

Marianne took another deep breath. "Sorry- I mean, yes I would," she said again. Ferdinand smiled to himself. He was happy to see Marianne gain a little more confidence in herself. She deserved to feel comfortable in her own skin, and he was proud of how hard she was trying. 

Dorothea smiled and stood from her seat. "Well then, let's go," she said. Marianne nodded and the three of them departed to Dorothea's quarters. Dorothea pulled the dress out of her closet and handed it to Marianne. 

As Marianne slipped off to go try on the dress, Dorothea rifled through a few boxes. Ferdinand peered over her shoulder. The box was full of several ornate hairpins, clearly well made. Ferdinand knew what she was thinking about, and carefully tapped a smaller one. It was silver, with small almost-clear blue beads adorning it. "That was what I was thinking too. Do you want to braid her hair?" Dorothea asked. 

Ferdinand nodded. He went to retrieve a brush as Marianne returned. The dress she was wearing was sweet and summery, the ruffles in white and blue made the skirt almost look like a wave. It was a dress full of air, that gave her life without distracting from her natural beauty. Basically, Dorothea once again proved to be a genius.

"I knew that dress would look great on you. Are you okay with us doing your hair and makeup?" Dorothea asked. Marianne nodded shyly, and so the two of them went to work. It was nice to spend time with their friend and help her with her confidence. Sometimes between all the missions and schoolwork. they lost sight of what was really important: each other.


	4. Day 4: Self Love/Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand practices a lil self care in this chapter. Lowkey cried writing this because it was so soft and I am weak. He deserves nice things.

The war took its toll on all of them. Ferdinand had grown weary of the constant fighting and anger, and he needed a break. So when he saw the chance to take some time to just relax, he knew exactly what to do.

In recent years, his hair had grown out. It was far longer than it had been in a long time. He had expected that it would make him dysphoric, but strangely he had hardly noticed it. He felt almost comfortable with it, actually. He had not chosen to grow it out, but his long hair no longer felt like just another sign of all the things 'wrong' with his body. 

No one saw his hair and thought of him as a girl. No one passed judgement on his appearance, and those who did were often of little consequence. He knew where he belonged, and that was all that mattered. Even on the days where it was harder, he knew he could always fall back on the people around him.

He thought about this and many other things as he prepared a bath. His skin had grown tough from the constant fighting, but whenever he had a moment to breathe, he did his best to repair the damage. There were lotions and soaps and oils that would heal his many calluses and repair the split ends in his hair.

He worked first on his body, scrubbing dirt and debris from his skin. The warm water felt pleasant against the scratchy surface of his scar tissue. He bathed of course, but rarely could he afford the luxury of simply enjoying it. He rubbed at his skin until it was raw and slightly pink. It looked brand new, and he felt clean for the first time in a while.

Next came his hair. He scrubbed the shampoo into his hair and scalp, working the roots of his hair into a thick, soapy lather. His eyes were squeezed shut to avoid the sting of soapy water. He knew once he was finished with this, his hair would shine like the surface of the lake at noon and everyone would beam when they saw him.

His former classmates turned comrades loved his hair. It was a simple fact, but it brought Ferdinand immense joy. Petra would spend hours braiding it in the same way she braided her own, and occasionally Dorothea would join them. Edelgard never said anything, but he would catch her looking at him with a smile, and it warmed his heart. Bernadetta would give him little trinkets she made to put in his hair, and even Hubert would make comments on it.

It had never been an intention of his to grow it out, but it was such an essential part of his image now that he could not dream of cutting it again. Not to mention, he found himself admiring it as well. It reminded him of his mother, kind and generous and all the things his father never could be. All the things Ferdinand wanted to be. And his hair was a part of him, unique and valuable. How could he not love it?

Once he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he moved on to conditioner and his hair oils. The smell of oil and roses and soft citrus scents filled the small washroom. He was immersed in it, the sweet smells that flooded his senses and made him feel grounded. There was something safe and sacred about his routine, untouched by the outside world. It gave him a sense of normalcy that he so desperately craved.

When he did eventually have to get out, he did so reluctantly. He quickly dried off and then lotioned the skin that saw the most sun so that it would remain soft. He dressed quickly in light clothes and then endeavored to dump out his bath water.

Once that was done, he returned to his quarters to brush his hair and then do some light reading. Even in the middle of a war, it was still important to him and everyone else that they take time to care for themselves. After all, self love was the sweetest kind of love.


	5. Day 5: Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of injury, medical stuff, and sickness.

  
  


The Garland moon always came with some of the loveliest flowers. All kinds of blooms sprang to life, filling the air with a sweet, warm smell that made Ferdinand want to spend all his time outdoors. If it weren't for classes and his training, he might spend all day lying in the grass, soaking in the sun. The springtime brought a sense of peace to every corner of the monastery. 

It also, as it turned out, gave Caspar the loudest sneeze known to man. The poor boy had been sniffling and wheezing like crazy since the blooms first arrived. His allergies were driving him, and everyone else, absolutely crazy. Ferdinand had suggested multiple times that he go see Manuela, but he always waved it off as 'not that bad'. Ferdinand honestly had a half a mind to drag him there himself.

Caspar went about 'business as usual', but he would sneeze and drop something or have to pause to hack up his lungs. Ferdinand knew herbs to treat allergies existed, so unless Caspar was somehow also allergic to those as well, he did not understand his insistence ok not treating them. Caspar always said they weren't 'bad enough' to warrant medication, but Ferdinand considered constantly coughing to be a severe symptom in it's own right. 

He had tried to convince Linhardt to make him go to the infirmary, but Linhardt had simply shrugged it off. "They'll go away eventually," he had said, as if it was no big deal that his best friend was hacking like a dying cat. Ferdinand could not wrap his head around it. What was so bad about going to the infirmary for a little medical care?

He was walking around Garreg Mach, trying to unwind after a particularly tough exam, when he spotted Caspar hunched over coughing. Ferdinand sighed and rubbed at his temple, willing himself to remain in a good mood. It would not do for him to snap at Caspar. He did not deserve to be treated harshly even if he was acting very strange.

Ferdinand jogged over to Caspar and stood beside him as he finished coughing. Caspar winced as he straightened his back, rubbing circles into the side of his rib cage. Ferdinand chewed at his bottom lip as Caspar coughed a few more times. "Caspar, are you quite alright?" Ferdinand asked.

Caspar looked at him, eyes widened. He must not have seen Ferdinand approach beforehand. Ferdinand couldn't blame him, he had been occupied at the time. "Oh, Ferdinand! I'm fine, don't worry. Think I bruised my rib," Caspar said. He leaned against the side of the building and smiled a little, as if to say 'Don't worry about me'. It did not assuage Ferdinand's concerns.

"If you are coughing hard enough to hurt your ribs, you need to go to the infirmary," Ferdinand said. Coughing that hard could not possibly be safe or pleasant. The only time he had heard of such a thing was when his sister had caught pneumonia. She had been miserable for weeks and he did not want to see anyone else suffer like that.

"Oh, no it's not that," Caspar said, pausing to sneeze,"It's just that I've been wearing my binder and all the coughing probably isn't good for that, since it's so tight," Caspar said. Ferdinand proceeded to short circuit. He knew for a fact that you weren't supposed to wear your binder if you were ill because he had been lectured on it ten million times. Dysphoria was bad, yes, but Caspar could actually seriously hurt himself. Especially because he was coughing like he had half a lung! And the pressure on his lungs definitely could not be helping with his allergies.

"...Caspar. You can not bind while sick," Ferdinand said, sighing. Caspar also sighed. "I know, I know, but I'm not that sick and I can't just walk around without a binder," Caspar replied.

"Caspar, lung damage is not funny. You really do need to give your ribs a break," Ferdinand said. Caspar shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Caspar. Just for a couple hours. I know it sucks having to not bind but if it will help with your rib."

Caspar finally relented, standing upright from the wall. "I'll go change," Caspar said. Ferdinand sighed with relief. He hated making people do things but at the same time, he rather liked Caspar and did not want to see him hurt himself. "If you need a distraction, we can hang out for a bit," Ferdinand said. 

"Fine, but it's gotta be in my room because I don't want to walk around like that," Caspar said. Ferdinand smiled, agreeing easily to that. Being inside might help a little with his allergies too. After all, Caspar's health was important, both mental and physical. 

He would have to think of a way to convince him to take some medicine later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caspar and I have the same hang-up about allergy medication so make of that what you will.


	6. Day 6: Found Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really focused on anything super trans related but I just,,, needed to write something soft.

  
They were his family. And somehow, they had all made it through the war alive. Even Dimitri and Dedue had managed to live, though they opted to flee back to Duscar. It saddened most of their old friends, but it had to be done. As long as they were around, the citizens of Faerghus would remain unruly. Much in the same way that Claude leaving was the only way to stabilize the Alliance. Some things just weren't meant to be. 

Ferdinand woke up on the first day of peace. For a moment, he was still held by war, envisioning getting up for strategy meetings. But it hit him moments later that both the Slithers and the Church of Seiros had been defeated. They had done it. They had finally won.

Leaping out of bed, Ferdinand rushed through his morning routine. Once he was presentable, he flung himself out of his room and made his way to the dining hall. This might be one of their last few days in the monastery, and he just wanted to savor it. He hadn't felt so elated in years. 

The dining hall was full of life as former soldiers rejoiced at an end to their careers. As Ferdinand made his way through the crowded room, he overheard snippets of conversation. Friends were making plans to meet up at later dates, fathers and husbands were talking about going home to their families, and so many others were sharing a collective hope for the future. He almost couldn't believe that they were finally done fighting. 

All of their battles were over. There would be no more close calls, no more agonizing over which of them might die in the next fight. There was just a sense of peace to it all, like the last line of story had just been written. And what a wonderful story it had been, even if it was hard at times. They had gone from a group of individuals who came together by chance to a family.

A family. He wasn't sure when they had become one, but one day he had looked up and that was what they were. They had grown so close that it felt wrong to not be around them. They were a key part of his life now, and he had watched them grow and change over the past six years. 

He had watched Caspar grow up, bashing his way through every obstacle and never faltering. His childish determination had grown into a fearless resolve admired the world over. He had come into his own, and the person he had become was one that anyone could be proud of. He was unabashedly himself, in a way no one else could ever hope to match.

Linhardt had admittedly not changed much. He was still reluctant to put forth too much effort and he still slept the day away and then spent all night working. Yet his indifference to the opinion of others and his quiet kindness were endearing all the same. He was unapolgetically authentic in a society that valued comformity. Even when other people sought to bring him down, he remained as he was. 

Petra, too, had remained just as resilliant as she was six years ago. She kept her eyes on the goal no matter what, and she never seemed to slow down. She was a beacon if hope for everyone, and she seemed almost untouchable. But she was kind too, and if anything her kindness made her stronger. She had left the war just as she had entered it: eyes full of hope and a warrior's heart. 

Bernadetta had started off as a wallflower, scared of her own shadow and positively terrified of everything. But over the course of their time together she had come alive. Her bravery rivaled even Caspar's, and on and off the battlefield she was a force to be reckoned with. She still valued her privacy, but no longer was she staying in her room out of fear. She finally felt safe and he was happy for her.

Dorothea was their rock, a constant force of nature who never relented. She was an amazing leader and never failed to keep morale up. No matter the odds, she stayed positive and rallied them for sucess. Even when she did have doubts, she always set them aside and kept her head in the game. Watching her come into her own as a leader had been an honor. 

Hubert...was Hubert. Even when they had not gotten along, Hubert had still cared. In his own, strange way Hubert was the most caring man he'd ever met. He valued his company. He was smart, selfless to a fault, and the most loyal man to ever walk the Earth. Ferdinand was glad to call him a friend. 

Edelgard had always been tough. But over the course of the war she had not only become a fearsome leader but a wonderful friend. Her vision for their new world could never come to fruition if she was not at the head. She would go down in history as a woman who carved a new path for all of Fodlan, and there was no one prouder of her than all their friends were. 

They had all changed so much over the years. Ferdinand, Edelgard, Caspar, Linhardt, Dorothea, Bernadetta, Petra and Hubert had all rewritten their stories together. Their fates were intertwined in a way that could not be broken. 

As Ferdinand approached their table, he watched as Caspar pulled Linhardt into a headlock, laughing. From across the table, Petra was engaged in deep conversation with Dorothea. Bernadetta sat between Hubert and Edelgard, listening to the two of them discuss future plans. They were all close together, and Ferdinand sped up to join them. 

They were different, but those differences were what made them great. Some of then sought to change others, some of them sought to change themselves, but together they all changed the world. They were not a typical family, but they were family all the same, and Ferdinand wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> (pssssst, go support trans creators)
> 
> (Thanks for reading!)


End file.
